The end of the world
by actually it is just me
Summary: It al started with one of the Illuminati's experiment, then everything went downhill and the death started walking.


" **I do not own blue exorcist.**

 **If you like review please**

 ***my English isnt great, so if there are any mistakes, let me know.**

 **"** _We are going" They said "to the end of the world."_

"Rin lets go, we have half an hour till it gets dark!"

Yukio was waiting for him at the car, looking at him impatiently.

"I'm going _Yuki_ , just let me tie my shoes, sheesh you are worst than the old man" Rin said trying and failing miserable to lighting the mood.

"Whatever, I'll be inside"

Rin finished tying his shoes, accommodated Kurikara and silently got inside the vehicle. Yukio seeing that his twin was already inside tried to start the car.

Key word _tried_.

He tried starting it again,and again.

"Come on Yukio"

"I am trying!" Yukio was making a great effort in keeping the fear out of his words, masking it with anger.

"Well, try harder!"

Rin started to feel observed.

He could feel the _others_ glances in the dark waiting for the moment to get out of their hidings.

"I think the battery doesn't work"

Yukio said, glasses flashing.

 _Shit_.

"Nee-san, I will need you to move that car over here."

Rin sighed.

"Okay"

They were in a shop ( or what was left of it) looking for supplies and medicines for the class, because they were running out of them.

Rin moved towards the car while Yukio opened the capo of the car so that he could get a better look to the battery.

Rin started moving the vehicle, it actually weighed nothing to him, being the Son of the evil and everything.

He got to Yukio, who was holding the wire and let him do his job.

He separated himself some meters from the car and checked the surroundings.

Rin felt uneasy, the demon side inside of him wanting nothing but to rip those things to shreds and feast in their blood , burn then to ashes and find pleasure in it ,made them pay for what they have done.

Pay for what they had taken away.

But the last thing he wanted right now was to get Yukio caught in the crossfire so he couldn't do that.

Rin shivered remembering the las 2 months.

Everything had happened so fast.

It all started with the Illuminati, turns out one of their little experiments got out of its cage and bit someone.

Then everything got downhill and the death started walking.

Cities were destroyed, people were either eaten alive or transformed into those _things_ , those _monsters_.

The True Cross Academy wasn't an exception.

Exorcist tried to do everything in their power to stop the virus Z01 ( as the had government named it) but one by one they suffered the same fate as the other people.

Same with their class.

Konekomaru was the first one to be affected, he got bitten and commited suicide not wanting to become one of them.

He was found by Bon.

Shiemi, his first real friend, his first crush, was the second . She was on her way to their apartment, for a reunion, still oblivious to what was happening when it occurred.

Rin , Yukio, and Izumo noticing that she was unusually late went to look for her.

It was all to late.

For the first time since Rin had memory he willingly _let him self go_.

And Oh God he enjoyed it.

In his eyes, everything had looked utterly beautiful when those things were burnt to nothing.

By the time he was finished there was nothing except for his 3 friends that wasnt scorched to ashes.

Shiemi's last words were to comfort them , even though she had thick tears in her eyes.

She was a goddess, didn't deserved to die like this .

It was the first time he saw Izumo cry.

Bon surprisingly was the 3rd one to die.

They had been fighting for their lives while fleeing the academy and he accidentally got bit.

His last hours were passed calmly, he was scared at the beginning but calmed after a little bit.

He died in peace and in ease with his friends.

He didn't suffer.

Takara as expected disappeared shortly after it started.

Mephisto too.

The only people from the academy that survived were Shura, Izumo, Yukio , Shima, surprisingly Paku, 3 random students, and him.

Everything was a chaos, demons started appearing more frequently in assia.

The Earth wasn't the same as it had been 2 months ago.

"Rin" Yukio said hurriedly "I'm done, we need to go, now"

Rin looked at his surroundings, they had less than 5 minutes till the infected came for them.

The zombies were lurking in the shadows, he could feel them .

They were about 20 or 30, maybe even more.

Rin ran inside the vehicle where yukio was waiting for him in the already started car, just as the zombies started getting out.

They made it to the road with a few zombies behind them, quickly losing them.

Both twins sighed, visibly relaxing.

That was close.

More than he had liked.

Rin closed his eyes and started humming a song.

The important thing was that they were safe right now, so nothing to worry about.

Then, with that thought in mind he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 _I stood at the edge where the mist ascended,_

 _My journey done, where the world ended._

 _I looked downstream, there was nothing but sky._

 _The sound of water, and the water's reply._

 **The poem is a fragment of the end of the world by Dana Giogia**

 **lately i have been getting the idea of how will blu exorcist be like if there was a zombie apocalypse, but I hadn't found anything so I decided go write this because I like to think that I ain't the only person who wants this AU ;-;**

 **I hope you liked it, tell me please please please in reviews if you want me to continue it.**

 ***REVIEW**

 **-lina**


End file.
